The Wonder Fairies
The Wonder Fairies are an OC group created by Sarah West. Members *Coral - Pink fairy *Ruby - Red fairy *Ginger - Orange fairy *Honey - Yellow fairy *Fern - Green fairy *Sky - Blue fairy *Violet - Purple fairy Personalities Coral Coral is very lovable, affectionate, and just the tiniest bit materialistic. She is loving and giving by nature. She is a very gentle and charming person with a bunch of friends that she wouldn't trade for the world. She is gifted at radiating gentle, loving energy to every being she comes in contact with. She helps others heal with a glance, a smile, a kind word, or just by being present. She has very creative ideas and a strong imagination. She embraces and radiates the energy of gentleness, romance, and unconditional love for others. She graces everyone she meets with healing love energy. Ruby Ruby is outgoing, aggressive, and vigorous. She is an enthusiastic and energetic individual, forever on the lookout for new adventures. Because of her devil-may-care approach to life, she often finds herself in hot water. She is quick to anger and can lose her temper over the slightest thing. But on the upside, she is generous with her time and energy when called upon for help. She is also quite impulsive, which makes her a bit of a hot head, though she is often very determined. Being the ambitious person she is, no task will go unfinished. Even when she acts all tough, she always has a soft spot for her friends. Ginger Ginger is active, optimistic, and cheerful. She loves playing sports and doesn't mind getting her hands dirty, but she can also be a little competitive. She has a strong sense of love for her friends, which is normally shown through her boisterous attitude. She will risk her life for anything that she loves deeply, and feels an unquenchable thirst for life of thrills, as well of physical joys and passionate relationship. She finds joy in relating to others and cherishes all beings with whom she exchanges her energy. She is confident of the impression she makes on others and uses this to her advantage. Honey Honey is loving, kind, and very optimistic. She is always generous and empathetic to the needs of other people and will always have a sort of warmth and softness others are drawn to. She is quite energetic and loves spending time with her friends. She is very sociable and always brings energy to a dull room, though she is quite easy-going. She is always very spontaneous but sometimes needs to settle down. Fern Fern is playful, loyal, and sometimes a little bit on the lazy side. She is more laid back than others, giving her a cool-headed personality. She is strong-willed and does not like to be told what to do by others. She is connected to nature and tend to focus most on helping others. She likes security, and she is stable and balanced. She has a very determined and down-to-earth nature and will not allow fanciful dreams and unrealistic ideas get in the way of her creativity. Sky Sky is typically calm, optimistic, and kind. She is a genuinely tranquil individual and can easily remain calm in any stressful situation. She is also quite studious and loves anything involving chemistry. She is intuitive and loves helping people. She has very positive interactions and good communication skills. She is also very outgoing. She has the ability to convey her thoughts, ideas, views and concepts eloquently and charismatically. Both her head and her heart are balanced in making difficult decisions and choices. Violet Violet is normally quiet, intelligent, and quite the bookworm. She is a pretty sensible and supportive person who will always be there to lend a hand. Although she sometimes enjoys some downtime with herself, she will stick it out and hang out with her friends anyway. She feels drawn to educate the masses, to inspire higher ideals, to improve the quality of life on the planet, or to help save people, animals and the environment. She loves to learn and never stops exploring and inquiring into new subjects and areas that interest her. Because of this, she tends to be extremely interesting and knowledgeable. She is rather withdrawn and doesn't have a large group of friends, but the friends she does have are very dear to her. Trivia Gallery Screen Shot 2019-08-12 at 7.58.00 PM.png|Coral Screen Shot 2019-08-12 at 7.45.18 PM.png|Ruby Screen Shot 2019-08-12 at 8.05.19 PM.png|Ginger Screen Shot 2019-08-12 at 8.11.02 PM.png|Honey Screen Shot 2019-08-13 at 2.45.18 PM.png|Fern Screen Shot 2019-08-13 at 2.49.50 PM.png|Sky Screen Shot 2019-08-13 at 2.54.03 PM.png|Violet Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Groups Category:Fairies Category:Sarah West's OCs